


Sam & Jack screen cap fic - The worst accomodation ever...

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam and Jack WOS challenges [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, fake subtitles, screen cap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack screen cap fic - The worst accomodation ever...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
